Abraham Lincoln
'Abraham Lincoln '(1809-1865) was the 16th President of The United States of America. In the Show He appears in the episode "Dishonest Abe" and is mentioned in "Where the Buffalo Bill Roams." Lincoln is first mentioned in "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake". He finally makes his debut in "Dishonest Abe". Lincoln is the President and is seen doing his job by devoting his time and money to the country, but he gets tired of being called "Honest Abe," and decides to start being a prankster to have fun. He starts the Lincoln Gang with other citizens, and they all start pranking people. Tuddrussel admits that Lincoln is a gifted prankster, as he has performed pranks such as TPing houses, writing in shaving cream, tipping cows, and giving citizens wedgies. When Time Squad arrives and finds the gang's hideout, Otto pretends to want to join the gang to get closer to Lincoln, and Lincoln accepts the three as members. Tuddrussel takes advantage of his membership in the gang by showing Lincoln an atomic wedgie and encouraging the pranks, and Otto later realizes that they need a different approach to convince Lincoln to stop pranking. Time Squad then proceeds to prank Lincoln. They use telegrams, laxatives, Kick Me signs, exploding cigars, joy buzzers, and more. When Lincoln receives a delivery of a dozen anchovy pizzas, he is exhausted by the pranks and Otto tells him that this is what Lincoln has done to other people. Lincoln realizes he was wrong and promises to stop pranking people. He says he will continue his presidency and will first go to the theater with his wife when Tuddrussel throws a final egg at his face. Lincoln makes a cameo in the episode "The Prime Minister Has No Clothes" in a video Larry stored in his memory. In "Where the Buffalo Bill Roams," Buffalo Bill tells Time Squad that he believes Lincoln had a third eye hidden under his hat that could hypnotize people. He claims that Lincoln used this to win a debate over Peter Cartwright. Appearance Lincoln is a very skinny man, dressed in a black tuxedo and black slacks. His hair is brown, and he has a small beard. He wears his signature black top hat with a white stripe on it and he wears a red tie. Lincoln's head is very squarish and his ears are large. Personality Lincoln seems to be a devoted president, but he realized that being so honest and kind got boring. He hated being called "Honest Abe," especially when that nickname kept him from being invited to play poker with his administration. He resorted to pranking people because he needed some real fun in his life, but he didn't realize what it felt like to be a victim of pranks. After Otto taught Lincoln a lesson about pranks, Lincoln promised he wouldn't prank people again, although he never revealed what he would do if he ever felt bored again. In Real History Abraham Lincoln was America's 16th President, and he was the President during the American Civil War. During his government, he abolished the slavery in the entire country and modernized as well the economy of the nation. As shown in the episode, he also gave the Gettysburg Address, which is a constantly quoted speech. He sought to reunify the nation after southern states seceeded from it, and is known as one of America's greatest Presidents. Trivia *Otto never gives an explanation of who Lincoln was. Larry gives a small explanation in "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake." *He's the first U.S. president mentioned in the show and subsequently appeared on it. *Otto has an action figure of Lincoln, as seen in "Ivan the Untrainable." *Lincoln is seen in Buffalo Bill's historical conspiracies with a third eye hidden under his hat. Gallery Episode9.jpg|Giving the Gettysburg Address. Episode9-1.jpg|Lincoln fuming at the nickname "Honest Abe." Evil Lincoln.jpg|Lincoln decides to become evil. Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Lincoln. Episode9-5.jpg|The Lincoln Gang's evil log mansion. Episode9-6.jpg|The Lincoln Gang. Episode9-9.jpg|Tuddrussel shows Lincoln an atomic wedgie. Episode9-15.jpg|Lincoln is pranked. Dishonest Abe-6.jpg|Lincoln tried to relax after being pranked. Episode9-18.jpg|Lincoln receives "a dozen" anchovy pizzas. Episode9-20.jpg|Lincoln promises to stop pranking people. Episode20.jpg|Larry's footage of Otto pranking Lincoln, seen in "The Prime Minister Has No Clothes." Lincoln Toy.jpg|Otto owns a Lincoln action figure. Episode25 Lincoln.jpg|Lincoln's rumored "third eye." Episode25-21.jpg|Lincoln "hypnotizing with his third eye." Episode25-22.jpg|Lincoln defeating Cartwright. Category:Characters Category:American Presidents Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters